


Assorted Art Associated with One Piece Works

by wanderNavi



Series: knock on your door, hands up [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Character Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderNavi/pseuds/wanderNavi
Summary: Stuff I've drawn myself.
Series: knock on your door, hands up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558732
Kudos: 6





	1. Oshiro Shun sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff I've drawn myself.

Figure 1. I saw so many ass cracks while getting examples for this set of tattoos. Thanks to his devil fruit, he can change around the ink at will. 

Figure 2. Still haven't gotten around to writing stuff of the Moon Rabbit crew, but it's not a start of a day without some chaos and crashing noises. 


	2. more sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's just a nice day for more art of questionable quality updates

Figure 1. Was trying to figure out poses and visualizations of this man just turning into a dripping ink mess. 

Figure 2. me: "you need to experiment with poses and perspective more" me: "god your drawing skills are in the dumps now" me: "what the hell is this"

Figure 3. I think the context for this is a time while Shun was still with the Revolutionaries and being a little bitch about the rations/cafeteria lunch he's given. 

Figure 4. me, part of the way through: "hey these are actually decent boots you drew in half a minute, nice"  
Although, yeah, if he got shot, there is _no_ need for such dramatic holes appearing.

Figure 5. I needed a reaction image. I tend to draw most of my own reaction image because no one makes the right exact faces in the memes available. 


End file.
